A Wonderful Dream
by SamuraiCat1019
Summary: A tiny RavenBB fluffy fic in which the title explains it all. Enjoy


A warm Autumn breeze glided across the sky like an invisible hand stroking the vibrant hair of a certain pale skinned teen. She was standing atop a giant T gazing out into blue ocean. Her purple cape flowed freely behind her and her eyes seemed unfocused, deep in thought. Raven silently sighed and closed her eyes to relish the last rays of sun in the evening. 

She couldn't stand being who she was. Always the one who seemed not to care. The "grumpy goth" of the group. The one who wouldn't crack a smile to save herself. How she hated it! Raven opened her eyes to revealed self loathing orbs of violet.

"Why..."she spoke into the wind."why did I have to have these powers?" she raised her slender hands to her face in disgust. Her lips curved into a weary half hearted smile as pressed her palms against her eyes. She felt the welding tears stinging her eyes but refused to let them slide.

"Why am I so horrible?" she pleaded in a helpless voice to know one.

"Because your not." the shock that someone had been with her for who knows how long drowned out his kind words. She spun around to come face to face with one of her fellow titans. His face was serious as he repeated himself.  
"Your not horrible."

The tears in her eyes threatened to spill but the spun away from him. She clutched her arms above the elbows and looked down at her feet.

"Of course I am. I destroy stuff when I feel. When I FEEL! I'm just as much as a monster as..." her voice trailed of. She didn't even want to say his name. He was truly pure evil. And he was a part of her. How could she not be horrible.

"I don't think your horrible." he sounded so genuine and sure of himself, as if no one in the world felt any different. Raven felt her tension start to fade under his words. She heard his footsteps come closer to her until he stopped just inches behind her. "In fact," he put his hand on her shoulders and stood by her side staring softly at her face, grinning warmly " I think your wonderful." She turned to him, eyebrows raised and eyes full of amaze.

"You, you think I'm... wonderful?"

Smiling even wider he nodded to her and positioned himself infront of her. Slowly he snaked his arm around Raven's waist and pulled her close, resting his hand behind her neck. Raven was tense at first but felt little restraint to melt into his gentle embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his lean neck and inhaled his musky scent. Squeezing her slightly he nuzzled his nose in her silk lavender locks.

"I love you, Raven."he whispered into her hair.

"I, I love you too, Beast Boy." She breathed.

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven...Raven...Raven?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned sleepily. She was face to face with Beast Boy who's was sideways for some reason. Then she realized she was laying down on the couch, the Book of Azar clutched loosely in her arms.

"I guess you nodded off while reading." she moaned and he helped her sit back upright. She looked around to see that the whole room was dark except a small glow from the hall and they were the only ones in the living room. Rubbing her eyes she asked him what time it was.

"Oh it's," Beast Boy slid his sleeve up a bit to show an illuminated digital watch "just about 8:30." her eyes widened a little in disbelief. He smiled sheepishly at her. "I would have woken ya up earlier, but I figured you needed the rest after todays battle." Raven noticed a soothing warm sensation and looked down at her hand which was covered with Beast Boys. He looked down as well and pulled it away quickly while a light pinkish tint could be seen on his usually green cheeks. He rubbed his head and stood away a few more inches from her. A tiny smile tickled at her lips as she got up as well. Standing as they were, she couldn't help remember just a few moment ago when they were in the exact same position. Only he had wrapped his soothing arms around her.

'What a beautiful dream.' she thought, picking up her book. They began walking to the hall side by side. When they got closer to the fork in the hall that would separate them, Beast Boy chimed in to break the silence.

"So, did ya have any dreams?" he questioned with his hands in his pockets very poorly pretending to be bored. Raven closed her eyes but kept her pace with his and nodded with an "Mmhm." They stopped at the fork and she looked him directly in the eyes with almost a warm tone he thought. And he thought he saw her smile.

"And it was...wonderful."

This is my second fluff TT fic for Raven and BB . I wrote it last night at 1 (sorry). Its basically a story between chapters in my horrible story "Concealed Passion" which I dont know where to go with. If you do read it, please, I need advice to finish it!! Well I hope you all liked it!!! Reviews please! Oh, btw, special thanx to Angelic for... something, I guess.


End file.
